1. Field of the Disclosure
The subject matter of the present disclosure generally relates to a multiple tower rig for decommissioning (e.g., plug and abandon), drilling, and other offshore operations.
2. Description of the Related Art
For many years, drilling rigs have provided the ability to drill wells into the seabed and access hydrocarbon reservoirs located thousands of feet below the seafloor. After the hydrocarbon reserves have been depleted, however, it is frequently challenging and expensive to decommission (e.g., plug and abandon) these subsea wells. Drilling rigs are typically leased on a daily basis and equipped for conducting drilling operations, making them very expensive to use for decommissioning operations, which often do not require the use of all of the equipment located on a drilling rig. In addition, most drilling rigs include only one drilling tower, which limits the operation to one well at a time.
Therefore, there is a need for a rig system for efficiently decommissioning wells and performing other offshore operations.